


【虫铁】Romeo's Tune

by AntheaQing



Category: Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaQing/pseuds/AntheaQing
Summary: 我没描写脖子以下，联想都是你们的骄傲地叉会儿腰





	【虫铁】Romeo's Tune

巡演进行到第二个月时，正好赶上威尼斯狂欢节的开幕，满天烟火将长夜点亮，中世纪的衣香鬓影像时光遗梦的重演。

Tony戴着半面的皮革假面，意式手工的繁复花边的白衬衫和燕尾服剪裁刚好，衬得风度翩翩，皮革手套却被舍弃，男孩不肯隔着一层布料牵他。

他们走下廊桥躲入桥下的阴影，人声鼎沸里却始终执手不至迷路，偷得浮生半夜清闲。

烟花盛放在夜幕晕开了浓墨重彩，人影幢幢勾勒狂欢的鼎沸喧嚣，假面背后藏起了虚实脉络，却点燃勇气将鸿沟填埋。

“我们应该接吻。”

Peter说这话时带着点少年气的挑衅和横冲直撞，食指勾住先生的无名指，没多征求意见，抬手揭了面具，捧住Tony的脸颊便小心翼翼地吻上去。

他带着纳克索斯的金属面具，颀长身形恰恰将先生笼在自己阴影里，Tony迷迷糊糊地想，希娜神话的美少年似乎真有其人。

Tony眼角带着笑意，任由男孩占据主导权，笨拙地描摹自己的唇齿，故作强势没能掩饰青涩，牙齿磕到嘴唇，将吸气声堵在喉头。

异域的旅程值得随心所欲，Peter拉着他弯腰跑过无数个桥底，在假面的隐匿下无所谓名声与顾忌，挣脱枷锁换一场彻夜狂欢。

偏僻角落的小酒吧倒是鲜少人驻，胖胖的酒吧老板乐呵呵地邀他们进门，意大利的浪漫是盛夏的汽水冒泡。

Peter用纯熟的意大利语点了蓝色玛格利特和朗姆酒，Tony坐在高脚椅上微微晃腿，没参与对话，指尖在冰凉台面上轻轻点击。

透蓝的酒液调制刚好，兑上最后一点伏特加，将绿橄榄浸泡，酒吧老板将三角玻璃杯递给Peter，语气欢快地问:“Chi è lui(这位是？)”

Peter接酒杯的动作顿了顿 ，侧头看向撑着下巴的Tony，眉眼透着明快的笑意，似乎把手心里攥得有些融化的糖果飞快地向别人炫耀一眼:“è il mio amante.(他是我的恋人)”

Tony抿了一口鸡尾酒，舔了舔唇，琥珀色眼睛似有水光潋滟。酒吧的墙上挂了一把有些老旧的木吉他，征求主人的同意后Peter将它取了下来。

“Longer than thereve been stars up in the heavens”  
遠在天上有星星之前

“Ive been in love with you”  
我就已經深愛著你

修长手指调试着琴音，转动枢纽拉紧了琴弦，将五线谱的音符缭绕在指尖，男孩的嗓音在浸过酒精后更显得慵懒。

“Stronger than any mountain cathedral”  
遠比任何山峰上的大教堂更堅固

“Truer than any tree ever grew”  
比任何鳥兒飛到更高的地方過

“Deeper than any forest primeval”  
比原始森林更深邃

“I am in love with you”  
我就已經深愛著你

他唱得温柔缱绻，如同涧泉流淌过群山回响，将童话的字句一一实现，许诺余生漫长也相拥，许诺太阳炎熔也靠近。

于是他们接吻，在音符徜徉的月色里。

————————————

房门打开时Peter的手轻轻搭上了门把手，一手覆在了Tony的手背上，他靠着男人身侧，语调低沉:“我知道您听得懂意大利语，但您故作不知，放任我对我们关系的定义。”

这揭穿透着点小得意，心照不宣的暧昧被捅破了仅剩的一层纸，预料中Tony恼羞成怒的模样却并未实现。男人只是懒懒地侧过头，眯着眼冲他笑，大抵是酒精拖慢了思维速度的缘故:“所以呢，Mr.Parker？”

Peter得寸进尺地用鼻尖蹭了蹭Tony的脖颈，满意地闻到鲜花和小雏菊的气息，没管男人微微的战栗:“先生，我想要更多。”

剩下的事简单得多，他们跌跌撞撞地撞入房间一边接吻，扯开领带的温莎结，手指颤抖地解开白衬衫的纽扣。

Peter将人压在墙上索取时还记得顺手甩上房门，年轻的炽烈莽撞和年长的经验技巧互不相让，Peter仗着力气优势将人托起来，整个拆吃入腹。

Tony眼里盛了一汪春水倒映群星，微微搅动变作了细碎浮光掠过旖旎，像极了北极星隐匿的夜幕上染过极光。

男人微微颤动的睫毛上挂着将落未落的水珠，如同蝴蝶赴向湖面亲吻游鱼，蝶翼上覆了半面温柔半面尘埃，又被男孩以虔诚的唇一一拣拾。

温热的呼吸将耳廓染红，Peter逻辑颠倒的呢喃诠释莽撞的温柔，男孩靠着他左耳絮絮叨叨，让情字喃语提早一步到达心脏。

指尖薄薄的茧是经年累月流连琴弦的勋章，描绘着肌肤纹理勾起弦动琴柱般的颤动，Peter修长的手指顺着先生手臂的流畅线条划至掌心，十指相扣交握成不必出口的承诺。

蓄势待发的情欲抵在幽径入口，轻易卡开膝盖抵开门户，Peter俯身用热吻将呜咽堵在Tony唇边，将爱痕刻上主权领土。

他把太阳打包裹进夜色里，用星星装点霓虹拉开闸门，盛夏的汽水冒着气泡咕噜出高低音调，化作倾盆大雨搅乱了一池波澜。

外套和皮带随意搭在皮椅上，衬衫的扣子崩坏了两颗，褶皱被低吟的情潮熨平，连同开疆扩土的步步为营，皆付与一朝燎原星火。

年少的情根深种在累积的音符中肆意生长，数年前先生用歌声琴声音乐声潜入Peter的灰暗荒原，聚光灯下略一抬眸便掀起万丈浪涛。

无意于最贫瘠的梦境种下葳蕤烟火，便提早谱下了乐曲的尾音。

空中楼阁，海市蜃楼，念念不忘，求而不得。是追逐落日也指摘明月，是奔过烽火遍布也途经流星坠处，亦步亦随朝向无可企及的闪耀。

如今那月色悬浮在他掌心，浮云也停留在方寸之间，单鸣的歌谣嵌入合奏交织成完整。

先生眼中镀了一层鎏金暮色，又被潮湿雾气晕染了眉眼，玫瑰卸了荆棘任由采撷，朝阳捂化风霜都作了摇摇欲坠的水露。

属于年少的轻狂热切撞碎了半生沉浮累积的坚墙，从冰层里挖掘凝固的勇气，续补千疮百孔的漏气气球，塞给一颗完整心脏点亮莹蓝的光。

酒精浸了星子氤氲开醉意，是青鸟寻途，游鲸归海，将半生风尘洗净，点燃昼夜循环的焰火，换一场美梦永不落幕。

温软秘境容纳进男孩莽撞的爱意，风暴裹挟着惊雷潜入深海，轰鸣过E大调的起伏，又戛然而止在四分之一音符，沉入和谐旋律驶向台风眼里的风平浪静。

**Author's Note:**

> 我没描写脖子以下，联想都是你们的  
> 骄傲地叉会儿腰


End file.
